The purpose of this Technical Research and Development (TR&D) Project is the development and dissemination of technical tools for MR imaging pulse sequence development. This includes RF pulse design, pulse sequence waveform and acquisition design, and image reconstruction algorithms and software. Most of this technology is originally developed in either NIH or industrial supported projects. This TR&D provides the support for the refinement of these technologies, and translation into more general, widely useable toolboxes and software. In addition, data sets are provided, so that other investigators can reproduce the results from the original papers, and directly compare their work to our algorithms. This greatly expands the universe of investigators that can contribute to MR imaging research. The response has been tremendous, with many hundreds to thousands of downloads for each software package. For example, the sparse reconstruction matlab code has been downloaded 1840 times in the last year and half, and the paper describing these algorithms is the most downloaded paper over the last five years in Magnetic Resonance in Medicine, the leading journal for MR imaging research.